1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer for plastic granules with a fan for air, with a drying chamber containing a regenerable desiccant, with a collecting duct connectable to the drying chamber for the drying air, with an air heating element in the collecting duct, with a plurality of drying containers connectable to the collecting duct, with a return duct from the drying containers to an inlet duct of the fan, with a first reversing valve, which connects in a first switching position the drying chamber with the collecting duct, and in a second switching position the drying chamber with the atmosphere, and with a second reversing valve, which connects in a first switching position the inlet duct of the fan to the return duct and in a second switching position the inlet duct to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a dryer allows the drying of granules in an energy-saving manner. The drying air flows in a closed cycle. The desiccant can be regenerated by hot air. For switching the different ducts, said two valves should be switched simultaneously. It is difficult to avoid a misswitching and errors in the duct connections.
Furthermore it is not possible to dry separate granules at different temperatures.